St Anthony's
by iluvdogs0322
Summary: Chloe goes to St Anthony's Catholic High School, but her ex isnt the epitome of it. Who is her ex?


HEYYYYY! so I decided to update by making a new story. So old fans Hello again and new fans are welcome. :) I dream a lot and this came to mind from a dream of mine and then Jojo's version of Marvin's Room was my inspiration. SO I hope you enjoy. BTW idk what subject to put this under :/ sooooo...

"I love you Alek." He hugged me and made me feel like I was at home in his arms. I smiled back and we walked home holding hands. "I didn't want to say this at school, but" My mind raced. What was he going to say? That he wanted to get a promise ring? A smile was plastered on my face until I heard "I think we should see other people." My smile immediatly fell and my hands balled into a fist. Before I knew it I punched him in the arm as hard as I could. "WHAT!" I couldn't think straight. "WERE YOU SEEING SOMEONE ELSE THIS WHOLE TIME?" He opened his mouth to say something, but i just ran inside. I threw my bag on the floor and ran upstairs.

My eyes flew open. I sighed. I've been reliving the day for the past 3 days in my dreams. I got up and grabbed the redbull out of my fridge. As long as I'm up I might as well do my homework I've been lagging on. My phone starting buzzing. I looked down at it. Alek. I threw it across the room in anger and huffed. My phone buzzed another time notifing me that I had voicemail. I was curious, so I got up to listen to it.

"Hello? Im out right now I've been drinking Jack. What are you doing? I miss you. Wanna come over? Where you at? Are you alone?" I heard the drunken voice say.

Against my own advice I picked up the phone and dialed his number. I heard him click on and I gave him no time to even acknowlege me. "I've been up three days. Adderall and Redbull. This call is a mistake. Theres something strong in this water bottle. I hear you got a new chick, but that's a little Barbie Doll. I feel so pathetic, but you still haven't heard it all. Fuck that new girl that you like so bad shes not crazy like me. I bet you like that. I said fuck that new girl thats been in your bed and when youre in her I know Im in your head."

"Are you drunk right now?" He asked as if I was doing something wrong. He was the one that started this.

"Im just saying that you can do better. Always turned you out everytime we were together."

"You know I didn't mean that." This angered me.

"Once you had the best boy you cant do better"

"Just come over," He said back.

"Baby I'm the best so you cant do better. Running to your homeboys, but theyre all fucking idots. Youre not even my boyfriend but youre tripping cause im in the club. Yeah thats right I'm dancing, and something cool is in my cup. Imma send a sexy picture to remind you what youve given up." I hung up and turned my phone off. Okay maybe the last part was a lie, but I had to make him feel bad for what he did. I did my homework and tryed going back to sleep. That didnt turn out so well...

My alarm buzzed and I groaned I didnt feel like going to school. I got up took a shower curled my hair and did my makeup. I slid on my uniform with 'St Anthony Catholic' school logo on it, and I ran out the door. I walked to school because where I lived was close to the school. It was a nice day, but it wasn't enough to make me feel better. I saw Amy, my best friend.

She smiled and hugged me. "Feeling any better Chloe?" "Sorta" was my only reply. She knew I loved him. Alek was a bad boy, and if his parents weren't rich I'm sure he would have been kicked out to public school. Alek had been busted skipping, drinking, and other things the school doesn't tolerate. But his parents give a lot of money to the school and they would never get rid of their most generous family. Alek and I dated for a year and during that time he had stopped getting in so much trouble. But basically everyday now I hear his name called on the intercom to come to the main office.

I was about to start talking to Amy when he came up to me. UGH! Always coming at the wrong time. "We need talk." He said extremely serious. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to a corner. "What the fuck was that last night?" Was he seriously questioning my behavoir? I mean, I know I'm a good girl to most people, but I did spend the last year with Alek. He started squeezing my wrist harder. Harder than normal human strength. I was pulling against him. Lately Alek had become abusive and I was tipping on the edge of tears. "Alek!" I screamed as it seemed that any second my wrist would snap in two. He let go and looked at what he had done. It had already began to leave a bruise.

How do I love him you ask. Well that one is simple... I'm addicted to the roller coaster of emotions that I am put through. When I get the top I know that the hill before it was so worth it.

Alek was breathing huskily and staring at me. My eyes were leaking. I was blinking... only letting them fall out of my eyes. I didnt have anything to tell him except I wanted to go to the nurse. "Fine if you wont say anything I will. Look I broke up with you for a reason..."

SOO! That was the introduction to my new story! Comment and tell me what you think, because this will end up as a one shot if not. And I left it like this because I dont exactly know if I want them to be Mai or not Review and tell me! and if It has other names im sorry i started this as another story but didnt know what to put it under so i changed the characters


End file.
